Cadet Planet! better title needed
by AriaCloudrunner
Summary: CAPTAIN PLANET FIC! Honestly- why isn't there a category for the epicness that is CP? tsk tsk. Anyway- basically it's 5 new planeteers, including one from Australia- yay! Heart's POV. *Have suspended this fic- WRITER'S BLOCK*
1. Chapter 1

_Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Heart... Go Planet  
By your powers combined I am Captain Planet._

_Captain Planet he's our hero__  
Gonna take pollution down to zero  
__He's our powers magnified  
and he's fighting on the planet's side.__  
Captain Planet he's our hero__  
Gonna take pollution down to zero  
Gonna help him put asunder,  
bad guys that like to loot and plunder._

_(You'll pay for this Captain Planet)_

_We're the planeteers, you can be one too_  
'_Cause saving our planet is the thing to do__  
Looting and polluting is not the way  
Hear what Captain Planet has to say._

_THE POWER IS YOURS!_

* * *

Hiya.

That's not a greeting- that's my name. Hiya Jiwan Chhetri. I'm Nepalese, from the Humla disrict, in the Karnali zone. If you want to get precise, I was born and raised in Jaur. I'm saying all this because Nepal isn't globally as famous as other nations like England, America, Russia and all the other big near-superpowers. (Except for the USA which is, in fact, an actual superpower).  
You'll have to excuse me- but only if you wish to- for my blabbering. I like to talk. A lot.

I'm not even silent when I'm out hiking in my beautiful home. I chat to all the trees, mountains, snow… and the animals. I've seen a snow leopard, a few tigers and many, many small critters too cute to mention. I'm an avid bird-watcher, a dedicated conservationist. I love animals.  
In fact, I love most things. Maybe that's why my name means 'heart'.

Or maybe it was for another reason- some fateful, destiny-driven reason.

I first began to suspect my fate was twisting when I found the squirrel.

* * *

She was beautiful- a black giant squirrel, native to Southern Asia. I had seen the two-foot-long, fully grown variety before, but never such a young one. It shocked me to see such a small creature abandoned in the crisp evening snow.

I was given another shock to see why it was abandoned. A few feet away lay a full-grown squirrel, yellow belly exposed in _rigor mortis_. I didn't know how the poor thing died, but I still felt compelled to mourn her.  
Slowly, I scooped a hollow in the snow and lay the mother against the dirt. After covering her and murmuring a few words, I stroked the babe with two fingers.

Its soft fur was cold, damp to the touch and matted. Instantly, my heart went out to the little critter. I cradled it gently and walked slowly home.

After setting up a basket lined with blankets over hot water bottles, I heated some milk.

Then I went to ask my parents if it was okay that I had an infant giant squirrel in my room.  
It wasn't really okay, as a matter of fact, it was decidedly _less_ than okay, falling far short of the category of okay-ness, but the squirrel was cute and I was determined.

The next day, I named her Kapila. You may ask why I named a squirrel after a sacred cow, especially since I'm not Hindu- I'm a Buddhist- but, basically, I liked the name. So there.

Kapila learned quickly that I had the milk, and I supplied the warmth. Within a few days her fur was glossy, brushed well by my caresses, and highly pampered.

A full week after I rescued Kapila, I took her in the morning to her mother's grave. I don't know why I did, it just seemed like the right thing to do. As I walked she crawled away from my arms and rested herself on my shoulder. With the way she was bound to grow, I savoured this while it could last. Two feet of squirrel is difficult to balance on a shoulder. I barely registered the slight bite of her sharp claws, noting more the soft fur.

I stopped, having reached the grave.

There was something on the slightly raised patch of muddy snow. It glinted in the soft sunlight. Curious, I peered at it. Kapila stayed firmly attached to my shoulder, as if wary of this shiny thing.

It was a ring. A golden ring set with a shimmering pink stone, embedded with a red shape- a heart. A glowing red heart.

I reached out for it, pleasantly surprised when a warmth spread through my fingers. It was beautiful, so elegantly crafted. Why would someone have left it derelict like this?

Kapila reached forward and grabbed it, snuffling her cute nose against it.

I took it back, wondering if I could somehow return it. But did I want to? It was lovely, and looked about my size… no, I had to return it to whoever had lost it.

For safekeeping, ie; away from certain squirrels, I slipped it onto my finger.

The heat intensified.

The world went foggy.

Kapila held on to me.

When my vision cleared, we were bathed in sunlight.

"Welcome to Hope Island."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!  
Thanks for reading (Do I say this in all my ANs? Honestly...)!**

**A few quick notes...  
_This is Dedicated to Tamasys (not on FFnet, but still my friend)  
and... Tamasys junior... who I have to remember his online name.  
These are the guys I played 'Captain Planet' with in my younger days...  
Did I just say that online?  
Wow... that's embarrassing..._**

**Not much else to say, really.  
ENJOY!  
**

* * *

I couldn't have been more surprised if the Himalayas had performed the cancan in front of my house.

A dark-skinned, black-haired, blue-eyed woman was standing before me in a long purple gown. She was smiling in a way that made me want to trust and love her, but at the same time, I was utterly, utterly confused.

"I am Geia. Some call me 'Mother Earth'. And you- you are my final Planeteer."

I didn't understand a word.

"Uh… _namaste_."

It was all I could think to say.

Smiling still, she held my hand, the one wearing the ring. "Use it to understand me."

I caught her general meaning, somehow feeling compelled to carry out her wishes. Feeling stupid, I concentrated on the ring. It glowed. Kapila squeaked.

*Shiny! *

*What? * I wondered.

*Shiny? * Came my reply.

I was hearing voices. Not good.

"Well done, child. You are comprehending telepathically. I am Geia."

I barely registered her words, even though I could understand them.

*I'm Hiya. This is Kapila.*

*SHINY!* Kapila reached for my ring.

*Kapila! Please don't touch the ring. The… shiny.* I felt a little bad for ordering her about. *I'll find you a shiny of your very own. * I promised.

*Shiny! *

"Very good, Hiya. Would you like to follow me?"

*I'd like very much for an explanation. Where am I? *

"Hope Island. All will be explained, in due course."

Without any idea of what was going on, I followed Geia. She led me under the shade of several trees, where four like-aged teenagers to myself were lounging contentedly. One tall boy with pale skin and light brown hair jumped up to greet us.

"Hi! Are you joining us, too?"

I blinked.

*Use the ring. * Geia prompted. I did so, and understood. Meanwhile, she had explained to the boy that I spoke and heard telepathically.

"Hiya." I told him verbally.

"Hi. What's your name?"

*Hiya. *

"Yeah… Hello. I'm Muirin. What's your name?"

*Hiya _is_ my name. I'm Hiya Jiwan Chhetri. *

"Oh. Sorry. I've never heard the name before. Where're you from?"

*Juar. It's a village in Humla, which is a district in Karnali, which is a zone in Nepal. Which is in South Asia.*

"Uh-huh..." He paused for a moment. "I'm Irish. Don't you speak English?"

*I speak Nepali and Hindi. *

"That makes things a trifle difficult, then."

"A trifle? Bloody hell, Muirin, it's just plain annoying."

I understood more than I cared to of this boy's words- he had a different accent to Muirin's, more nasal and less lilting.

"This is Aidan, from Australia. Aidan, this is Hiya, from Nepal."

"Hiya to you, too." He laughed at his own- frankly woeful- joke.

"That's really not funny, you know."  
A drawling voice, still in English, carried over to my ears. It was a dark-skinned girl with hair wrapped into a bun with curls like waterfall froth cascading across her cheeks. She was stunningly beautiful.  
"Hey. I'm Kya, from Chicago. Thank Christ there's another girl in the group. Apart from you, Geia, of course."  
She nodded towards the woman still standing beside me, who was currently coaxing Kapila out from under my arm.

I lifted her back onto my shoulder, glad for the familiar comfort.

"Wow! Cute!" The final boy rushed up to pet her, causing a twittering of scared noises in my mind.

I stepped back to comfort my possum. Geia introduced her.

"Sorry, Hiya. I Adao. I live in Amazon all my life, so I not great at English."

*That's fine. You're better than I am. *

We all stood about for a second, and I felt every single eye in the vicinity on me. I was suddenly quite aware of my messily plaited black hair and probable dirty face, things I didn't often worry about.  
Kya looked perfect, Aidan was tanned and slightly… dusty? Adao's skin, a close shade to mine, was streaked with dirt across his nose, but otherwise clean. Muirin was spotless, but his clothes were well worn.  
I notice these things.

"Now that you are acquainted with each-other-"

*Shiny? *

*Soon, Kapila. *

She sulked a little by curling tighter around my shoulders.

I turned my attention back to Geia. She had explained who and what she was, something that shook the foundations of my mind.

"So, you're, like, God?"

"A goddess, of sorts." She patiently answered Kya's inane question.

"Well, I guess that stuffs up Catholicism for me, then."

"Believe in what you believe in, Muirin. Don't let me change that."

"It's fine. I was never a pious kind of guy."

"Neither. Atheism all the way for me- 'cept you've just made me feel like a dick, what with being a deity and all." Aidan shrugged as he delivered what I now recognised as his trademark frank comments.

"Always thought there was a higher power…" Kya mused.

I stayed silent. My beliefs had guided me through life up until this point. I hadn't recognised deities, either, but I had learned from Siddhartha Gautama's wisdom, followed _Dharma_, excelled at _Sila_… but now, it was confusing.

Adao put a hand on my shoulder. "You okay?"

*Fine. Why wouldn't I be? *

His hand moved away.

"Come, children. Sit, and I'll explain everything."

"Halle-bloody-lujah"

"Aidan, would you shut up?" Kya whacked him across the shoulder before sitting next to Geia.  
I crossed my legs beside the Goddess. Muirin sat on my other side, next to him sat Adao. Aidan relished the only available space- between the two Americans.  
Kapila sat on me. She took a long sniff at Muirin before resting a paw on Geia.

"You five have been chosen for a reason. Each of you represent the five elements-"

*Aren't they're _four_ elements? *

"Technically, I think it's about 114, but never mind." We all stared at Muirin. "I can't recite them all. Only the first twenty or so…" He petered out. "Uh... Listen to Geia."

Almost as if he was our leader, we did so, fascinated and baffled.

"Thankyou. The _five_ elements; Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Heart."

I looked at my ring. I thought of my name. _Heart._ I'm Heart.

"You may be able to tell which you are already." She smiled towards us in turn.

Kapila raised her silky head. *Shiny! *

*Yes, Kapila. I think the shiny means I'm Heart. What do you think? *

There was a long pause, then, *Shiny! *

I laughed. She grabbed for the ring.

"Hey! You have one, too?" Muirin stared at my hand.

*One what? A ring? *

"Yeah. Look." He showed me his, an aqua jewel with a teal wave embedded in it.

"Hey, snap." Kya revealed a layered blue ring, complete with three gusts of wind.

"And me." Aidan extended a rough hand sporting an orange ring with a yellow flame.

"Me too." Adao exhibited a tonal green with a globe.

"You seem to have worked it out." Geia smiled more.

*Shiny, shiny, shiny, shiny, shiny! * Kapila counted. *_Shinies_! * She began jumping up and down.

"What's up with the possum?"

*Her name's Kapila,* I corrected Aidan, *and she's a squirrel. She likes shiny things, that's all.*

"In that case, here you go, _Kapeela_." Muirin unhooked a leather thong from around his neck. A wrought silver medallion hung from it, glinting in the sun.

*_SHINY!_ *

"She can have it." He tossed Kapila the necklace. "It's a Celtic rune."

*Thankyou. * I tried to stroke the black fur, but it was quivering with such joy that I couldn't catch it under my fingers.

"She's kinda cute, Hiya." Kya giggled.

"Very cute." Adao agreed.

"Sorry to interrupt the _cute_ session, but did Geia have a point to this element thing?"

"Yes, Aidan, I did. Together, you five have the power to save this planet."

"So- no pressure, then."

Kya elbowed Aidan into silence.

"_How?_" Adao asked, wide-eyed.

"The five of you are the new planeteers. And together… you can summon Captain Planet."

* * *

_**Yay- next chapter- meet the Captain!**_

**Also... I'd like a much better title, please help me out!  
Any suggestions, however randomnemitied, would be appreciated!  
Cookies for all who PM me!**

**Oh... and please review...**


End file.
